


The day everybody lives

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-it: s04e08 Silence in the Library, F/M, Library Fix-It, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Non il nostro! Non osare, non ti permetterò di riscrivere la mia vita. Se tu muori ora, tutto quello che avremo non sarà mai esistito. Non so cosa diventerei se tu non fossi nella mia vita. Potrei... potrei non essere nemmeno nata! E anche se lo fossi, non diventerei mai River Song".</i><br/>"Allora mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero tanto, ma quello che non è mai accaduto non ti mancherà".<br/>"Sono una viaggiatrice nel tempo: ti ricorderei, sai che ti ricorderei, nel modo in cui si ricordano i sogni. Ti ricorderei e sentirei la tua mancanza, anche senza averne coscienza. [...]".<br/>"Zitta, zitta per un momento," la interruppe lui, come colpito da un pensiero improvviso.<br/>"Non puoi zittirmi, Dottore," protestò lei, "non...". [...]<br/>"No, dico sul serio, resta in silenzio, lasciami pensare! [...] C'è qualcosa... qualcosa di importante in quello che hai detto, qualcosa di significativo che devo cogliere, qualcosa che mi sta sfuggendo.<br/>What if? Sappiamo tutti cosa è accaduto nella Biblioteca, ma se il Dottore avesse trovato una soluzione alternativa e impedito a River di sacrificarsi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day everybody lives

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, in quanto shipper accanita e disperata di River e del Dottore, ho pensato e ripensato agli episodi della biblioteca fino allo sfinimento. E se qualcosa fosse andato diversamente? Insomma, chi non se l'è mai chiesto? Questo è il risultato dei miei ragionamenti da shipper col cuore spezzato. So che esistono un sacco di storie scritte per salvare/riportare in vita River, ma non avevo mai letto una soluzione simile (ma è probabile semplicemente che non l'abbia travata ma già esista). Comunque, basta spoiler, buona lettura!

La professoressa Song era tornata indietro. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, non sembrava facile liberarsi di quella donna; inoltre, quando mai aveva incontrato qualcuno che faceva esattamente quello che lui chiedeva? E lei sembrava particolarmente ostinata.  
"Lui può farcela senza di me, ma tu non ce la farai".  
Il Dottore si voltò appena in tempo per schivare il pugno di River. Fece un balzo all'indietro e si allontanò.  
"Cosa diavolo stai facendo?", esclamò.  
"Ti salvo la vita, idiota!", ribatté lei. Si avvicinò al Dottore.  
"Tu non salverai proprio la vita di nessuno," ribatté lui, puntandole contro l'indice, "quello è il _mio_ lavoro. Io salvo vite, lo faccio continuamente, e ora devo salvare queste vite, nonché quella di Donna, la tua e quella del signor Lux!".  
Il Dottore sollevò anche l'altra mano, come per proteggersi da un ulteriore attacco, ma lei non si mosse.  
"Sei così testardo, credi sempre di poter fare tutto da solo!", lo rimproverò lei.  
"Non tutto, ma quasi," la corresse lui.  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non capisci, tu non puoi morire qui! Tu non muori qui! Io ho visto ciò che diventerai nel futuro! Tutto tra noi deve ancora accadere!".  
"Il tempo può essere riscritto," ribatté il Dottore.  
Questa volta fu River a levare un indice accusatore. "Non il nostro! Non osare, non ti permetterò di riscrivere la mia vita. Se tu muori ora, tutto quello che avremo non sarà mai esistito. Non so cosa diventerei se tu non fossi nella mia vita. Potrei... potrei non essere nemmeno nata! E anche se lo fossi, non diventerei mai River Song".  
"Allora mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero tanto, ma quello che non è mai accaduto non ti mancherà".  
"Sono una viaggiatrice nel tempo: ti ricorderei, sai che ti ricorderei, nel modo in cui si ricordano i sogni. Ti ricorderei e sentirei la tua mancanza, anche senza averne coscienza. E ci sono persone che aiuterai nel futuro, persone che potrebbero morire perché tu non sarai lì a salvarle!".  
"Zitta, zitta per un momento," la interruppe lui, come colpito da un pensiero improvviso.  
"Non puoi zittirmi, Dottore," protestò lei, "non...". Lui la interruppe nuovamente posandole l'indice sulle labbra.  
"No, dico sul serio, resta in silenzio, lasciami pensare!". Iniziò a camminare per la stanza, gesticolando mentre diceva: "C'è qualcosa... qualcosa di importante in quello che hai detto, qualcosa di significativo che devo cogliere, qualcosa che mi sta sfuggendo!".  
"Sì," ribatté River, che, approfittando della sua distrazione, stava continuando ad armeggiare coi cavi, "che devi restare vivo!".  
Con uno scatto, il Dottore fu nuovamente accanto a River.  
"Ripetimi quello che hai detto," le ordinò, l'urgenza chiaramente udibile nella voce.  
"Che ci sono persone che salverai nel futuro, che avranno bisogno di te nel futuro," rispose lei.  
"No, non quello, prima!".  
"Di non riscrivere la mia vita?", chiese.  
"Sì, esatto! Che altro hai detto al riguardo?", chiese lui, tornando a percorrere la stanza a passi ampi.  
"Che, se tu morissi ora, rischierei di non nascere e non sarò mai la stessa persona. Le nostre timeline sono intrecciate troppo saldamente tra loro".  
Il dottore girò rapidamente su se stesso per guardarla. "Dunque, se ho capito bene, tu mi hai chiesto di essere qui oggi perché mi hai conosciuto in passato, esatto?", chiese.  
"Esatto, ma il messaggio é arrivato troppo presto".  
"E se io morissi ora non potrei incontrarti nel futuro...", rifletté ad alta voce, corrigando la fronte.  
"È quello che sto cercando di dirti," si lamentò River.  
"E se non ti incontrerò mai, tu non mi cercherai," concluse lui, con un ghigno.  
"Esatto," disse lei, poi i suoi occhi si sgranarono per la comprensione. "Oh... Stai pensando... ? Oh, Dottore, stai veramente pensando di... ?".  
Il Dottore si batté il palmo sulla fronte. "Sì, sì, oh, sì, sono davvero bravo!", esclamò. "Perché non ci ho pensato prima? È un paradosso! Io e te siamo un potenziale paradosso! Se le nostre timeline sono intrecciate come dici, in questo momento ci troviamo ad uno nodo temporale fondamentale! Ora è come se stessimo giocando una partita a scacchi col destino! Abbiamo due possibilità, mi segui? Dobbiamo decidere quale pezzo sacrificare".  
"Me o te? Ma tu non puoi essere sacrificato," rifletté River. "Tu sei... tu sei come il re, in questa partita! Sacrificarti non è un'opzione. Se tu muori la partita finisce!".  
"Grazie per la metafora, ma lascia che ti spieghi: tu sei la regina, per proseguire la metafora. Se tu muori, io continuo a giocare, ma perdo un pezzo importante. Potrei anche vincere, certo, le nostre timeline resterebbero intatte e il cerchio verrebbe chiuso, ma il tuo destino sarebbe segnato, creeresti un punto fisso nel tempo," disse lui, continuando a camminare e gesticolare. "Se sacrifico me stesso, faccio una mossa che intrappola il mio avversario. Lui è ad un passo dal mettermi sotto scacco, ma non può attaccarmi senza perdere a sua volta. È così che funziona il paradosso: se muoio, non ti incontrerò mai più nel tuo passato e, se non mi conoscerai, non mi chiederai di venire qui e, se non sarò mai stato qui, non potrò morirci! La partita non sarebbe né persa né vinta, non sarebbe mai stata giocata!".  
River capiva cosa intendesse dire il Dottore, aveva già visto un paradosso funzionare prima d'ora, ma sapeva anche che scatenarne uno di tale potenza - soprattutto se coinvolgeva una timeline complessa come quella del Dottore - avrebbe potuto avere conseguenze disastrose. Certo, era la sua unica possibilità di sopravvivenza, ma lei non aveva mai temuto la morte, proprio come lui. Tuttavia, il ragionamento del Dottore era impeccabile: se lui avesse cambiato il passato di River morendo, lei non avrebbe mai potuto attirarlo nella biblioteca, precludendo così la possibilità della sua morte.  
"Potrebbe funzionare, come tutti i tuoi piani quasi impossibili, ma è pericoloso, potresti avvelenare il tempo di tutto il pianeta con un paradosso di tale potenza," intervenne.  
"È un rischio calcolato," ribatté lui. "Be', forse, non proprio calcolato con precisione, ma qualcosa che vale la pena tentare. Il tempo cercherà di riparare la frattura creata dal paradosso: nella migliore delle ipotesi, la timeline dell'intero pianeta verrà riattivata, l'energia temporale si fonderà con quella del computer e col tempo delle persone racchiuse al suo interno, questo fermerà l'autodistruzione e riporterà indietro tutti; nella peggiore... be', il paradosso avvelenerà il pianeta, ma la buona notizia è che le nostre timeline verrebbero riavviate e riportate in sicurezza - sarà come se non fossimo mai stati qui - e io dovrei mantenere sufficienti ricordi dell'accaduto da tornare su questo pianeta in tempo per salvarlo senza incrociare la mia timeline, anche se questo particolare periodo potrebbe diventare inaccessibile per sempre".  
"Sembra plausibile," convenne lei. "A meno che, ovviamente, le nostre esistenze non vengano entrambe cancellate".  
"Io mi sono fidato di te. La domanda è: tu ti fidi di me?", le chiese.  
"Non immagini quanto!", gli rispose, con un sorriso.  
"Allora, professoressa Song, facciamo questa pazzia!", esclamò, battendo le mani. " _Allons-y_!".  
"Questo è il mio Dottore!", disse lei, allargando il sorriso.  
"Ehi, _spoiler_!", la rimproverò bonariamente lui.  
"Oh, sta zitto, bocconcino!", rimbeccò River.  
"Mi chiamerai spesso così, nel futuro?", chiese, voltandosi a guardarla e arricciando il naso.  
"No, bocconcino è solo per questo te, dolcezza!", lo rassicurò lei. "Ora aiutami coi cavi," aggiunse, avvicinandosi al pannello dicontrollo, "stiamo perdendo tempo che non abbiamo. Ah, se qualcosa va storto e tu muori, giuro che ti ammazzo!".  
"Credo che per oggi basti un solo paradosso, grazie", la schernì lui.  
"Oh, credimi, io sono una donna piena di paradossi. Ti ci dovrai abituare," gli disse all'orecchio, in tono malizioso.  
"Perché sento che mi piacerà più di quanto dovrebbe?", chiese, con un sorriso.  
"Perché tu sei peggio di me, dolcezza," rispose lei, strizzando l'occhio.

*

Il Dottore era ormai collegato ai cavi, a pochi secondi dalla fine del conto alla rovescia.  
"Ci siamo," disse River, guardando i numeri sul monitor. "Ora, per favore, per favore, non morire".  
"E tu continua ad esistere, non mi hai ancora detto chi sei," disse lui.  
"Spoiler," replicò. "Se tutto andrà secondo i piani, lo scoprirai. Sarebbe crudele rovinarti il mistero più di quanto non abbia già fatto. Ti annoieresti, se ti rendessi le cose troppo facili!".  
"Oh, ho l'impressione che in te non ci sia nulla di lontanamente facile, River Song. A proposito, che razza di nome è River song?".  
"Spoiler," rispose nuovamente lei.  
"Cosa?!", protestò lui. "Cosa c'è di così importante anche sul tuo nome?".  
"Oh, i nomi sono molto importanti, Dottore. E ho già detto troppo!".  
"Allora, ci vediamo, professoressa Song," disse.  
"Io ricordo tutto molto bene," gli disse, le labbra increspate in un sorriso.

*

Quando il lampo di luce scomparve, il Dottore si trovava nel TARDIS, circondato da suoni e luci familiari.  
Estrasse la carta psichica dalla tasca: non recava alcun messaggio.  
"Allora, spiaggia?", chiese Donna, alle sue spalle. "Ho bisogno di rilassarmi dopo la vista di quell'ape gigante!".  
Il Dottore si riscosse e, in un balzo, aveva raggiunto i comandi e iniziato a premere pulsanti e tirare leve.  
"Oh, sì, certo, Donna, certo," esclamò. "Le spiagge azzurre di Neptune X123 sono uno spettacolo!". Era così felice che Donna fosse con lui. Lei era salva, ma cosa era accaduto alle altre persone che si trovavano nella biblioteca? Cosa era accaduto alle persone salvate nel computer, a CAL, al team di archeologi? Dov'era la professoressa Song?  
"E spera solo che non veniamo attaccati da un calamaro gigante o da qualche specie di squalo alieno o giuro - uomo spaziale - che ti farò fare il giro del TARDIS a calci!", aggiunse Donna. Lui sorrise.  
"Non essere sciocca," rispose, "non esistono squali e calamari su Neptune X123! Sono le meduse di cui devi avere paura!".  
"COSA?!", strillò lei, fissandolo con aria minacciosa.  
"Ah, non preoccuparti!", rise lui. "Le meduse si trovano solo in acque profonde, credi che ti metterei volontariamente in pericolo?".  
"Non lo fai sempre?", ribatté lei.  
"Ma mai volontariamente," rispose, con un sorriso beffardo dipinto in volto, mentre faceva atterrare il TARDIS e andava verso la porta.  
Donna alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo seguì.

*

Donna e il Dottore avevano occupato un tavolo ad un bar sulla spiaggia. Donna si era offerta di andare a prendere da bere, anche se non era abituata ai frequentatori di una stazione balneare del 54º secolo e continuava a guardare con sospetto un gruppo di rettiliani poco distante.

Quando tornò, oltre ai bicchieri, aveva tra le mani una busta blu TARDIS.  
"Dottore, questa è per te," disse, porgendogliela.  
"Chi te l'ha data?", chiese lui.  
"Quella donna laggiù, la bionda," rispose, indicando il bancone.  
Fu allora che il Dottore la notò: portava un copricostume nero, un cappello di paglia e un paio di occhiali da sole. Contrariamente al loro primo incontro, i folti capelli ricci erano sciolti e le ricadevano sulle spalle in una massa compatta. Lei lo guardò, gli lanciò un sorriso enigmatico, abbassò gli occhiali da sole, gli strizzò l'occhio e si allontanò. Per un momento, il Dottore fu tentato di seguirla, ma si trattenne. Quella donna era il suo futuro ed era pericolosa, meglio starne alla larga finché poteva.  
"Dottore, chi è?", chiese Donna, mentre lui guardava la professoressa Song allontanarsi. "Ha un'aria familiare, come se l'avessi già incontrata ma non riuscissi a ricordare i dettagli... come se stessi cercando di ricordare un sogno. Non è strano? Dottore? Dottore?".  
Lui si riscosse.  
"Cercherò di spiegarti tutto più tardi, Donna, anche se è una storia lunga e complicata e non sono sicuro di conoscere tutto ciò che dovrei. Ora, devo leggere questa lettera," disse, aprendo la busta.

*

River raggiunse il TARDIS. Il Dottore - il _suo_ Dottore - la aspettava accanto alla cabina, appoggiato ad una palma dalle foglie rosse, il ciuffo scarmigliato e l'aria da eterno bambino. River gli sorrise e gli si affiancò.  
"Missione compiuta! E ora?", gli chiese.  
Il Dottore le sorrise e le sfiorò la punta del naso con l'indice.  
"Ora, professoressa Song, abbiamo tutto lo spazio e il tempo dell'universo davanti a noi!", disse, con un ampio sorriso carico di eccitazione. Le sfilò il cappello di paglia e lo indossò, poi si aggiustò il cravattino e corse nel TARDIS.  
"Allora, dove e quando?", chiese, quando River lo ebbe raggiunto accanto alla console.  
"Tu sai che quel cappello farà una brutta fine, vero?", disse lei, con un sorriso malizioso.  
"Ma questo è tuo, non oseresti! Ed è forte! Non ho ancora capito cosa tu abbia contro i miei cappelli! Dunque, potremmo andare... No, anzi, lo so! Impostiamo il TARDIS in modalità casuale e lasciamo che la nostra ragazza ci porti dove vuole! Che ne dici?".  
"Intendi se sono pronta ad affrontare l'ignoto e rischiare la vita dopo che siamo quasi morti nella Biblioteca e dopo essere appena sopravvissuta indenne ad un paradosso che avrebbe potuto cancellare la mia esistenza?", chiese River.  
"Sì," rispose il Dottore.  
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo complice.  
"Cosa stiamo aspettando, dolcezza? Avvia i motori!", esclamò lei. "Potrei persino lasciarti guidare".  
"Agli ordini, tesoro!", disse lui, lo sguardo animato alla prospettiva di una nuova avventura.  
"Professoressa, per te," lo corresse lei, in tono provocatorio, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
"D'accordo, professoressa Song," disse il Dottore. Si chinò per darle un breve bacio sulla guancia, poi tirò una leva, avviando il TARDIS, " _GERONIMO_!".

*

Il Dottore sfilò la lettera dalla busta e iniziò a leggere.

_Caro Dottore,_

_So che sei confuso a causa di quanto accaduto nella Biblioteca. Molto tempo fa ero dove sei tu ora e provavo le tue stesse sensazioni. Donna dovrebbe averti appena mostrato la professoressa Song, quindi sai che starà bene. Dopo che avete innescato il paradosso, la sua timeline è ritornata al momento in cui ti - cioè ci - ha inviato quel messaggio. Sapendo ciò che sarebbe accaduto, ha interrotto la spedizione ed è andata a cercarmi, questa volta nel punto corretto della nostra timeline. Insieme, abbiamo intrapreso una nuova missione alla biblioteca, decisamente più sicura e meglio pianificata, qualcosa di inedito sia per noi che per lei._

Il dottore sorrise tra sé, chiedendosi in quante avventure lo avrebbe trascinato quella donna.

_Sarei tentato di dirti di più, ma la missione è stata già abbastanza noiosa senza che ti renda il lavoro ancora più facile! Niente più spoiler per te!_   
_Infine, grazie per aver impedito a River di sacrificarsi, grazie per averci dato altro tempo. Come già hai intuito, hai salvato una persona davvero speciale. Ciò che vivremo sarà unico e abbiamo rischiato di vederne la fine prima che tutto cominciasse._   
_Grazie di non esserti arreso. Non lo fare mai, neanche quando penserai che le fine sia vicina. Sappi che è solo l'inizio. Non temere il tuo futuro, vecchio amico mio, ti prometto che vale la pena di essere vissuto._

_A presto,_   
_Il Dottore_

_P. S.: Allons-y!_

Giunto all'ultima riga, il suo sorriso si era ormai trasformato in una lieve risata, appena velata da un senso di inquietudine. La lettere era piena di speranza e di promesse, ma allo stesso tempo annunciava la sua fine imminente. Presto sarebbe diventato un'altra persona, avrebbe incontrato e amato River Song. Sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare Rose? Sarebbe riuscito a concedere i suoi cuori ad un'altra donna? Apparentemente sì. Era pronto ad andarsene? Non ne era certo, ma non era quello il momento di pensarci.

"Dottore? Dottore, cosa diavolo sta succedendo?", chiese Donna, spazientita.  
Il sorriso del Dottore si fece ancora più ampio e in un istante era scattato in piedi e aveva afferrato Donna per un braccio.  
"Donna Noble, dobbiamo festeggiare!", esclamò.  
"Cosa dobbiamo festeggiare?".  
'Un giorno in cui tutti vivono!", rispose lui, solennemente. "Conosco un ristorante strepitoso poco più avanti. _Allons-y_!".

Sì, per il Dottore sarebbe presto giunto il tempo di affrontare futuro e passato; tempo di congedarsi da Donna e da Rose e dall'uomo che era stato; sarebbe giunto - prima o poi - anche il tempo di dire addio a River Song; ma non quel giorno, non ancora. Quello era un giorno speciale: il giorno nel quale tutti vivono.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta. È la prima che scrivo in questo fandom e mi sento piuttosto in ansia al riguardo. Doctor Who è un fandom che mi ha fatto innamorare e Eleven e River sono il mio OTP assoluto, quindi ci tenevo a fare un buon lavoro. Oltretutto, cercare di eguagliare i dialoghi del Dottore - non parliamo poi di DUE dottori! - e i suoi ragionamenti è una sfida ardua. Spero di esserci riuscita.  
> Grazie a Giulia, che mi ha dato alcuni consigli per rendere più chiara la storia, spero che così vada meglio. Se il paradosso vi ha un po' confuso all'inizio, vi chiedo scusa, ma da quando Doctor Who nasce per essere immediatamente comprensibile?


End file.
